royalchaosfandomcom-20200213-history
Attributes
Attributes are the basis of Might in Royal Chaos. They form the foundation of heroes and the power those heroes command. The Eight Properties There are 8 properties. Each of these properties represents the ability to accomplish a goal in battle, whether that goal is damage the enemy or not die. It's important to understand these ability to get a handle on the game. In brief, these abilities are: While the names of these abilities give a general idea of their utility, we'll be exploring each one in-depth to contextualize their importance. Damage Formula The formula for damage can help you better understand attributes. It should be taken with a grain of salt as this is only a rough estimate of what is happening under the surface. DMG = (* 2^(CRIT/[CRIT + RES)] - DEF)^(ACC/+ EVA) Whereas the RES, DEF and EVA belong to the opponent. To put it layman's terms, damage is primarily affected by attack but can be boosted by critical chance. The chance of that hitting depends on accuracy. Attack Attack (ATK) is the raw damage a character can deal to opponents. Attack is opposed by the enemy's defense. When successful, it reduces the enemy's hit-points. When the enemy's hit-points are reduced to zero, the enemy is out for the remainder of the battle. Hit-Points Hit-points (HP) are the amount of damage a character can take until they are knocked out of battle. It is an important thing for players of any level to have in excess if they hope to survive battles. Critical Chance The critical chance (CRIT) is the percent chance at which a character can double the damage dealt to an enemy. Critical chance is opposed by an enemy's resistance. Accuracy Accuracy (ACC) determines if the hero can hit the target. Accuracy is opposed by an enemy's evasion. Defense Defense (DEF) reduces the amount of incoming damage from an enemy. The defense of a character can only reduce the damage if it hits at all. The damage primarily comes from the enemy's attack power. Resistance Resistance (RES), sometimes referred to as resilience, is the ability to reduce the enemy's chance of getting off a critical hit. Since critical hits can be so devastating, high resistance is important. Evasion Evasion (EVA) is the chance a character has of avoiding an attack. High evasion means the character can completely dodge an attack. Agility The agility (AGI) of a character increases the character's speed. Since Royal Chaos is turn-based, the agility determines what their turn order is. Generally speaking, turn order is by cohorts. So if the player's cohort has a collectively higher agility than the enemy's cohort, then the player will go first. Then, within that cohort's order, each individual hero's turn is determined by their individual agility. For example, let's say we have these two cohorts, each hero having the following agility: We would expect the turn order to be follows: Even if Enemy 1 has the highest agility, Cohort 1 has higher collective agility. The Well-Rounded Fallacy Many players make the mistake of thinking it is better to have a well-rounded team than one that specializes. This is a common beginner mistake. Well-rounded characters can cause a reduction in the effectiveness of hero skills. Attributes should be raised according to the skills and positioning of the team. After all, if a frontline character is fortifying well, the backline characters will likely not need defense for reducing damage as they will not be taking much or any damage.